Windflower
by Arsiad
Summary: Pour tromper l'ennui, Ven et Vanitas décident d'enquêter sur le plus grand mystère de l'été : qui a réellement empoisonné les chats du quartier ? UA.
1. Chapter 1

C'est un peu vieux, mais je le continuerai jamais si je commence pas à le poster, as always. Bref, it's VanVen, it's angst, it's rated M for violence. Et si ça paraît rigolo au premier abord dont be fooled... ça passe très vite à l'angst... (mais je jure de mettre des trucs rigolos aussi parce que there's only so much my heart can take mdr)

* * *

Juché au sommet de sa tour de garde, Vanitas balayait son territoire des yeux.

Il distingua quelques arbres immobiles, une mare sale à moitié asséchée et un chien qui, au loin, s'était couché dans un coin d'ombre pour fuir les assauts de l'été. Il cilla, aveuglé par le soleil, puis se rassit avec un claquement de langue irrité.

La situation était pourtant telle qu'il l'avait espérée. En fait, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux : il était là, assis tout en haut d'une grande cage dont la peinture verte s'écaillait de tous les côtés, sans personne pour empiéter sur ses plates-bandes ou l'importuner dans la toute récente installation de sa tyrannie. Voilà un moment que les enfants les plus petits avaient cessé l'embêter ; il avait suffi de quelques jours pour leur faire comprendre la leçon, et, depuis, son royaume autoproclamé continuait à vivre sans heurts, aussi serein qu'il pouvait l'être.

Aussi silencieux, surtout.

Ses yeux piquaient un peu. Les plus grands ne viendraient pas l'arracher à son trône avant deux heures au moins ; il lui en restait donc autant à tuer. Cent vingt minutes de canicule à savourer le résultat de ses efforts d'adresse et de ses talents pour faire pleurer les plus faibles que lui. Sept mille deux cents secondes à s'ennuyer à mourir.

La tyrannie n'avait de sens que si elle avait quelqu'un à écraser. Il en avait longuement profité, à entendre les enfants l'insulter avec toujours plus d'inventivité, à répliquer un ton au-dessus, à proférer des menaces qu'un adulte n'aurait jamais osé prononcer devant lui — la plupart d'entre eux, en tout cas. Les autres se fichaient bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'eux.

Au début, après quelques injures et une ou deux crises de larmes, les mioches ne s'enfuyaient que pour revenir plus nombreux, plus hardis et mieux préparés. L'un d'eux l'avait canardé de petits cailloux, mais il visait si mal que Vanitas n'avait même pas eu besoin de les éviter. Un groupe de gamins de sept ou huit ans avait apporté d'impressionnants fusils à eau en espérant peut-être attiser suffisamment sa rage pour le faire quitter sa forteresse d'acier. Vanitas descendit, non par colère mais par amusement cruel, et le fusil à eau le plus gros et rempli le rafraîchit jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Les autres se contentaient de crier, de cracher, de grimper sur la cage d'où ils se faisaient dégager d'un coup de pied brutal. Vanitas, lui, ne criait pas ; il riait à pleine gorge, le regard brillant d'une lueur mauvaise, et poursuivait ses invectives avec un talent que personne ne s'était jamais permis d'admirer. Les mioches geignards faisaient partie de ses cibles préférées. Ils étaient nombreux, pitoyablement stupides, et, surtout, plus petits et plus faibles que lui.

Le sac de marrons secs, qui ne quittait plus ses côtés depuis qu'il les avait découverts au fond du garde-manger de la vieille, impressionnait peut-être les enfants, mais les plus grands n'y accordaient tout au plus qu'un coup d'œil moqueur. Tant pis. Les mioches suffisaient. Vanitas s'était entraîné sans relâche à les lancer en plein centre d'une cible choisie, d'abord chez la vieille, au bout du jardin, puis du haut de la cage — rien de tel, pour améliorer son adresse, que de l'exercer sur des cibles en mouvement. Encore enfermés dans leur bogue épineuse, ils ne tenaient pas exactement bien dans la main, mais suscitaient deux fois plus de frayeur dans les yeux de ses victimes innocentes, si on pouvait seulement les considérer comme telles. Les quelques mots assénés sur sa mère, à son humble avis, ne portaient nulle trace de la candeur qui bombait leurs joues pâles et illuminait leurs grands yeux ahuris.

Il calculait leur vitesse et leur trajectoire d'une main de maître, désormais, mais jamais il n'aurait songé à jauger ses talents sur les adolescents dégingandés qui envahissaient l'aire de jeu à la tombée du jour. Vanitas était loin d'être idiot. Les provoquer revenait à se jeter nu au milieu d'une meute de chiens enragés, et il avait eu tôt fait d'apprendre à ne pas se frotter à plus fort que lui. Ce territoire lui convenait assez pendant la journée ; il pouvait bien le céder pour une partie de la nuit.

Mieux valait battre en retraite quand on n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir entier.

Mais les grands, pour l'instant, n'étaient nulle part en vue. Et sans petits sur qui les jeter, les marrons ne servaient plus à rien.

Il laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le grognement agacé. La tranquillité à laquelle il avait tant aspiré ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait chaud, soif, et sentait poindre un mal de tête sourd à l'arrière de son crâne ; pour l'instant, la journée tenait moins du rêve que du cauchemar, et il commençait à regretter de s'être déplacé.

Il se morigéna intérieurement. Non, il ne regrettait rien. Plutôt rester ici que rentrer chez la vieille ; au moins, l'air extérieur n'était imprégné d'aucune odeur d'oignon moisi ou de pisse de chat. La liberté avait un coût. S'il s'agissait seulement d'une petite insolation et d'une dose d'ennui mortel, il était prêt à le payer le sourire aux lèvres.

... Peut-être pas le sourire aux lèvres. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour la retrouver couverte de sueur et grimaça. L'été n'avait jamais été sa saison ; pour être honnête, il l'avait toujours détesté.

Son salut survint de quelque part sur la droite, au sortir d'une route en mauvais état. Il les remarqua avant qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent, sans doute aveuglés par les rayons furieux du soleil, et laissa ses jambes se balancer librement à travers les barreaux de la cage tandis qu'un sourire savamment étudié étirait ses lèvres. Au moment où les gamins s'arrêtèrent, il avait récupéré son énergie absorbée par l'ennui et la chaleur, et sa posture ne dégageait rien d'autre qu'une assurance provocante dont l'affichage éhonté avait un petit quelque chose d'insultant. Vanitas n'avait pas besoin de parler pour susciter la méfiance de ses pairs. Un regard, et ils pissaient dans leur froc en couinant.

La plupart d'entre eux, en tout cas. Aucun des trois enfants ne semblait y accorder une quelconque importance. Les yeux de la fille le balayaient de haut en bas, impassibles. Le garçon à sa droite, les mains dans les poches de son short, bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le regard posé sur le chien qui, plus loin, se léchait consciencieusement la patte avant. Celui à sa gauche, portrait craché du premier, le dévisageait sans honte. Il souriait.

Vanitas les connaissait de nom plus que de vue, mais la ville tenant plutôt du gros village, il n'eut aucun mal à les identifier. Xion, Roxas, Ventus. Pas vraiment de réputation. Ils avaient son âge, se pavanaient la plupart du temps au centre-ville, que Vanitas évitait comme la peste, en riant bruyamment, et n'étaient ni très grands, ni très malins. Les enfants plus jeunes les aimaient bien ; par conséquent, Vanitas leur avait prêté une personnalité molle et docile, de celles qui laissent tout faire et ne se plaignent pas.

— Hé, toi !

Oui, mais ils étaient trois ; ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être menaçants. Quelque chose dans les yeux de la fille — Xion — lui murmurait qu'ils ne s'en iraient pas sur simple demande.

Tant mieux. Vanitas ne comptait pas les voir partir de sitôt. L'univers lui servait une distraction de choix sur un plateau d'argent ; il lui accorderait toute l'attention qu'elle méritait.

Il porta son regard sur le premier jumeau, qui avait abandonné sa contemplation du chien pour le héler avec une certaine agressivité, et répliqua d'un ton léger :

— Hé, vous !

— Descends de là, dit le deuxième jumeau.

Il avait parlé sans animosité, mais rien, dans sa voix, ne laissait entrevoir une quelconque trace de sympathie. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Vanitas obéisse. Il lui offrait simplement une chance de s'en tirer sans encombre.

Vanitas détestait les gens comme ça. Ceux qui humiliaient sous couvert de prévenance, insultaient sans en avoir l'air, la bouche pleine de politesses écœurantes et de fausse serviabilité. Il le regardait comme s'il avait posé une question et attendait une réaction. Mais il n'avait rien demandé ; il avait donné un ordre, et Vanitas, parce qu'il était Vanitas, n'avait d'autre choix que de le refuser.

— La flemme, répondit-il finalement. Vous n'avez qu'à venir me chercher.

Les trois intrus échangèrent un regard. Agacé d'être ainsi ignoré, Vanitas fit sauter un marron dans sa main. Il visa la tête du premier jumeau sans masquer son geste ; le projectile l'atteignit en pleine tempe, lui soutirant une exclamation de douleur. Vanitas n'avait pas besoin d'approcher pour distinguer la fureur qui embrasait désormais son regard. Il laissa échapper un ricanement satisfait.

— Oups, pardon, dit-il. Je visais le nez, mais ta tête est tellement petite que je n'arrivais pas bien à le distinguer du reste.

Pour bien faire, il accompagna sa réplique d'un clin d'œil appuyé. Le garçon sembla sur le point de se jeter sur lui, mais son frère l'immobilisa d'un geste, une main agrippée à son poignet. Xion se baissa pour ramasser le marron, l'étudia un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

— Laisse tomber, Rox', soupira-t-elle. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Roxas lui adressa un regard furieux et se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère.

— Je vais l'éclater, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Vanitas ne doutait pas de la véracité de cette affirmation, aussi se contenta-t-il de sourire plus grand. Quitte à devoir se frotter à trois préadolescents nerveux, autant en profiter pour s'amuser un peu.

— Il n'en vaut pas la peine, insista Ventus. De toute façon, il est bien trop lâche pour se frotter à toi. Tu as vu ses bras ? (Il secoua la tête.) Un peu de pitié. On ne s'attaque pas à plus faible que soi.

Il avait parlé sur le ton de la confidence, mais n'avait pas pris la peine de baisser la voix. C'était grossier, facile, dénué de toute intelligence — exactement ce que Vanitas avait attendu d'eux. Pourtant cette remarque lui resta en travers de la gorge, suscitant en lui une colère sourde qui s'instilla dans ses veines à vitesse grand V. Se faire insulter était une chose. Supporter une réflexion lâchée avec ce ton détaché, comme s'il n'existait pas ou n'avait aucune importance, en était une autre.

Son sourire se refroidit notablement, désormais plus proche de l'exercice musculaire que d'une quelconque manifestation de ses émotions bouillonnantes. Il inspira par le nez, expira longuement par la bouche, ignorant les battements de son cœur avide de représailles. _Ils sont trois, _rappela-t-il en son for intérieur_. Toi, tu es tout seul. Ça ne mènera à rien. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine._

_J'en vaux la peine._

Il se releva, debout sur un barreau plus ou moins stable, mais aucun des intrus ne lui prêta attention.

— Et puis, poursuivit Ventus en haussant légèrement la voix, pas étonnant que les petits en aient peur. Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il était plus grand, mais c'est juste qu'il a la tronche d'un vieux rat d'égout.

Le sang de Vanitas ne fit qu'un tour.

— Je l'ai empruntée à ta mère ! aboya-t-il, assez fort pour qu'ils ne puissent feindre la surdité.

— Très original, railla Xion. T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

— Ferme ta gueule, rétorqua Vanitas en agitant un marron d'un geste menaçant.

Nullement impressionnée, Xion lui décocha un sourire sans joie.

— T'as raison, Ven, concéda alors Roxas. Laissons-le tranquille.

— Déjà ? s'étonna Xion.

— Tu vois bien qu'on lui fait peur. Il me fait un peu de peine, à se cacher là-haut.

— Je vais vous buter, gronda Vanitas.

Ventus éclata d'un rire haut et clair auquel les deux autres se joignirent sans tarder.

— Toi ? dit-il, en le fixant droit dans les yeux, cette fois.

— Ne me cherche pas, prévint Vanitas en grinçant des dents.

— Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer un de tes petits cailloux ? Arrête, je tremble.

La façon dont il le regardait d'un air joyeux lui donna envie de lui arracher la tête.

— Tu ne tiendrais pas une seconde, marmonna Vanitas.

— Tu veux essayer ?

— Va te faire foutre.

— Voyons, voyons. Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas dire de gros mots ? Pas la peine d'avoir peur, tu sais. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un qui ne s'attaque qu'à ceux qu'il est sûr d'écraser. Amuse-toi bien à tyranniser les petits enfants, Vanitas ! On se reverra quand tu auras arrêté de chier dans ton froc.

Xion lui lança un regard où l'ébahissement se disputait à l'admiration, tandis que Roxas riait sans retenue. Le visage peint d'une satisfaction écœurante, Ventus tourna les talons.

Quelques instants plus tard, aveuglé par la rage, Vanitas sautait au sol avant de se jeter sur lui.

À tout prendre, il avait eu de la chance. Roxas et Xion, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, s'étaient contentés de contempler la mêlée sans y participer. À vrai dire, et il ne fallut guère longtemps à Vanitas pour l'apprendre, ils n'en avaient pas besoin ; Ventus se débrouillait parfaitement bien tout seul. Le manque d'eau doublé à la fatigue prodiguée par le soleil de plomb se chargea de vider ses batteries avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de regretter son imprudence. Quelques coups bien placés suffirent à le réduire au silence et à l'immobilité. Ventus, heureusement, n'était pas comme les adolescents qui inondaient le parc à la tombée de la nuit. Il n'insista pas plus que nécessaire, et, une fois son objectif atteint, il se redressa, le souffle court.

Vanitas avait à peine résisté. Il se plaqua une main sur le visage, y découvrit une trace de sang frais. Assis par terre, il se perdit dans sa contemplation, des murmures plein la tête, appuyant sur les parois de son crâne comme on cherchait à forcer une serrure récalcitrante.

_Ça n'en vaut pas la peine._

L'espace d'un instant, il oublia où il était, la chaleur de l'été, le coup de soleil qui grandissait sur sa nuque ; il oublia Ventus, Roxas, Xion ; il oublia les autres enfants, les marrons et la vieille, oublia ses vêtements imbibés d'odeur d'oignon et la ville et l'ennui. La douleur s'épanouit sur son visage, son sang se glaça dans ses veines, et il se sentit sur le point de s'évanouir, d'abandonner — _quoi ?_ —, de clore ses paupières et de s'enfuir là où nul ne le retrouverait jamais.

Une main se referma violemment sur son bras, des doigts enfoncés dans sa chair, et il entendit :

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Debout !

Son cœur s'arrêta, paralysé par une peur sans nom. Il obéit.

Soudain, il était aveuglé par l'éclat du soleil, et la main sur son épaule était petite et légère, exempte de toute trace d'agressivité.

Il cilla sans comprendre.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Xion le dévisageait d'un air inquiet. Roxas, les sourcils froncés, conservait le silence. Ventus le relâcha doucement. Il demanda :

— Hé, ça va ?

Les pièces du puzzle se remirent en place, sans que Vanitas sache comment elles s'étaient seulement déboîtées. Il acquiesça, hagard, se palpa le nez avec prudence, sentit la honte l'envahir et lui brûler les joues.

Il avait à peine résisté. L'humiliation était totale.

— Tu m'as pété le nez !

Pas le moins du monde embarrassé, Ventus croisa les bras.

— Mais non.

— Ça fait mal !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Derrière lui, Xion semblait retenir un sourire amusé.

— Bah tiens, ricana Roxas.

— Il fallait y penser avant, renchérit Ventus. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser faire ça tout l'été !

Vanitas ne croyait rien du tout. Il avait mal au crâne, il était assoiffé, et son cœur pulsait encore comme celui d'une proie affolée. La peur l'avait quitté sans un mot d'adieu, laissant derrière elle le goût âcre de souvenirs à nouveau étouffés. Il plia et déplia son poing, le regard fixé sur une fleur miraculée, apparemment épargnée par les désirs meurtriers du soleil.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour remarquer qu'il était seul ; quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre qu'il ne l'était pas.

Assis sur un tourniquet encore collant de l'alcool qui y avait été renversé au cours des semaines précédentes, Ventus bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Leurs regards se croisèrent le temps d'une seconde, puis Vanitas s'en détourna, rattrapé par un profond agacement.

— Fini de m'insulter dans ta tête ? demanda Ventus en haussant les sourcils.

Il n'avait même pas pensé à le faire. Pris d'un léger vertige, il se demanda combien de temps il était resté assis là sans rien faire, et pourquoi le garçon avait attendu de le voir émerger.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien, commenta ce dernier en se relevant.

— Ça alors, répliqua-t-il avec amertume.

— Je veux dire, en général. Tu as un coup de soleil sur la nuque. T'étais assis là depuis combien de temps ?

— Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

— Je ne peux quand même pas te laisser comme ça, soupira Ventus.

— « Comme ça » ?

Il désigna le visage de Vanitas d'un geste vague.

— Tu sais bien.

— Pourquoi ?

Ventus haussa les épaules.

— Par principe. Je veux dire, tu ne t'es même pas défendu... j'ai l'impression de t'avoir frappé sans raison. Même si tu l'avais amplement mérité.

— C'est ça, marmonna Vanitas.

— Je me sens un peu coupable.

La sincérité qui teintait ses propos prit Vanitas au dépourvu. Ventus haussa les épaules à nouveau, puis désigna la route du menton.

— Tu viens ?

Et, comme Ventus quittait le parc en sifflant un air de son invention, Vanitas lui emboîta le pas.

_xxxxx_

La maison des jumeaux était banale, étroite, équipée d'un petit jardin rectangulaire — parfaite copie de tous ceux qu'on trouvait dans le quartier, parfaite opposée de celle de la vieille toute en largeur et en espaces inutilisés. Il y faisait agréablement frais, ce qui ne constituait pas vraiment un exploit compte tenu des températures extérieures, mais restait une qualité non-négligeable.

Assis sur une chaise au milieu de la cuisine, Vanitas attendait. Malgré les quelques verres d'eau qu'on lui avait fait boire, son mal de crâne ne s'était pas arrangé. La porte qui menait au jardin était entrebâillée. Il songea un instant à quitter les lieux, mais la fatigue le priva de la motivation nécessaire. Il ferma les yeux pour ne les rouvrir qu'au retour de son hôte qui, tout sourire, posa ses trouvailles sur la table.

— Tu n'as rien du tout, déclara Ventus après un rapide examen de son visage. Juste quelques égratignures.

— Génial.

— Tu dois te les être faites en tombant, poursuivit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Tout ce que tu me dois, c'est un bleu.

— Et une chute.

— Oh, pardon, railla Ventus. Si j'avais su que tu ne tenais pas debout tout seul, j'aurais fait plus attention.

Il imprégna un coton de désinfectant et l'appliqua sur ses plaies avec une certaine brusquerie.

— Arrête de bouger, soupira-t-il quand Vanitas chercha à le lui arracher des mains.

— Je peux faire ça tout seul.

— Et ?

— Laisse-moi faire !

— J'essaie juste de me faire pardonner.

— Tu rêves.

Ventus sourit et poursuivit sa tâche avec application. À l'évidence, il prenait un malin plaisir à voir Vanitas grimacer, et ce dernier se jura de le lui faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Un jour où l'air serait un peu plus respirable, si possible.

— On dirait que t'as attrapé la jaunisse, se moqua Ventus en admirant le résultat de son travail.

Vanitas ne répondit pas ; son regard avait été attiré par un mouvement près de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une femme d'âge moyen à l'air pressé. Elle s'arrêta en les voyant, les sourcils haussés.

— Explications ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton que Vanitas n'aurait pas osé ignorer.

Loin d'afficher un quelconque embarras, Ventus s'empara d'un pansement qu'il colla sur le front de sa victime sans vraiment regarder.

— Ven ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

— On s'est battus, déclara-t-il d'un ton léger.

— Ah, vraiment ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal.

— Oh, non. J'ai gagné sans problèmes.

La femme éclata de rire. Vanitas comprit qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Elle doutait non pas de la victoire de son fils, mais du fait même qu'il fût impliqué dans une bagarre avec un illustre inconnu. Pas étonnant. Le garçon ne semblait pas du genre belliqueux, et il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais cru capable de lui mettre son poing dans la figure si on le lui avait annoncé la veille.

— Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais fait de nouveaux amis, remarqua-t-elle finalement, puis elle se tourna vers Vanitas : quel âge as-tu ?

Il tenta d'éloigner la main de Ventus, qui l'avait attrapé par le menton pour mieux observer le côté droit de son visage, et, n'y parvenant pas, répondit d'une voix plate :

— Douze ans.

Elle hocha la tête, plissa les yeux, puis reprit :

— Tu ne serais pas le gamin qui vit chez Mme Figgs, par hasard ? Enfin, si c'est son nom.

Il haussa les épaules. Ventus lui lança un regard intrigué.

— Je me disais bien que je ne t'avais jamais vu avant. Une bien gentille dame, Mme Figgs. Beaucoup de courage.

— Tu parles de la vieille dame qui passe son temps à traîner dans le parc près de la bibliothèque ? demanda Ventus.

— Tu la connais ?

— Tout le monde la connaît.

Il ne donna pas plus de précisions. Sa mère se servit un verre d'eau du robinet avec un soupir.

— Ne faites pas de bêtises, dit-elle en quittant la cuisine. Passe le bonjour à Mme Figgs de ma part, mon garçon.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à entendre une porte claquer quelque part plus loin, puis Ventus croisa les bras.

— Je ne savais pas que tu habitais chez la tueuse de chats, dit-il. C'est ta grand-mère ?

— Ce n'est pas une tueuse de chats, répondit Vanitas d'une voix sèche.

Ventus balaya son assertion d'un geste de la main.

— Tout le monde sait qu'elle les déteste, avança-t-il avec conviction. Elle en a empoisonné au moins dix ce mois-ci. Ils miaulent trop, ça l'empêche de dormir, un truc comme ça, quoi.

Puis il trottina jusqu'au congélateur duquel il sortit une seule glace à l'eau, sans penser à en offrir à son invité. Mais Vanitas n'y prêta pas attention ; il réfléchissait.

Pour tout avouer, il n'aimait pas beaucoup la vieille.

Le jour où ses parents, à bout de souffle, avaient décidé de l'abandonner aux bons soins de cette « grand-mère » dont ils n'avaient préalablement jamais mentionné l'existence, elle l'avait regardé avec une telle absence de chaleur qu'il avait su qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle n'était pas méchante, mais pas exactement agréable pour autant ; elle ne le maltraitait pas, lui offrait chaque jour le gîte et le couvert, pourtant son regard dégageait une froideur dérangeante, celle d'un automate comme on en trouvait dans les films, les traits figés de ce qui vous écrase sans la plus petite étincelle de pitié. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait d'elle, il aurait éludé la question par un simple haussement d'épaules. Personne ne devait être au courant de la crainte indicible qu'elle lui inspirait. De quoi aurait-il eu l'air, s'il avait confessé prendre volontairement des détours pour rentrer, par peur des yeux pâles et inexpressifs d'une vieillarde qui sentait l'oignon et l'eau de Cologne bon marché ?

Pourtant, aussi froide et grinçante pût-elle être, elle n'avait rien d'un monstre ou d'un assassin. Vanitas la connaissait au moins assez pour pouvoir l'affirmer : le seul chat qu'elle avait touché était celui, borgne et boiteux, qui passait son temps à lui dormir sur les genoux lorsqu'elle somnolait dans le fauteuil du salon.

Plus qu'un quelconque élan de fidélité, ce fut l'indignation qui le poussa à la défendre.

— Elle ne les a pas tués, dit-il, un peu trop brutalement à son goût.

Ventus croqua un morceau de sa glace.

— T'as des preuves ?

— Elle adore les animaux, inventa Vanitas. Et elle est à moitié sourde. Elle s'en fout, du bruit qu'ils font.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'as jamais vue tuer de chats qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait.

— Et comment elle aurait fait ? Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà vue. Elle ne peut même pas se pencher sans se casser les os.

— Et alors ? Elle cache peut-être bien son jeu.

Si la vieille était désagréable, au moins avait-elle toujours été — parfois douloureusement — honnête avec lui. Il se releva, fatigué de rester dans la cuisine d'une maison inconnue à se disputer avec un garçon qui l'avait battu puis soigné sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

— Ses chats aussi ont disparu, lâcha-t-il alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit. À la vieille.

Il n'était pas l'enfant le plus attentif du monde, surtout quand il fallait écouter les grommellements d'une vioque dont il ne connaissait guère plus que le nom, mais cette affirmation n'avait rien d'un mensonge. Elle les avait cherchés des jours durant et s'en plaignait sans cesse. Avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, il n'avait pas pu le louper.

Ventus afficha une mine sceptique. Son regard pesa sur lui si longtemps que Vanitas, à contrecœur, finit par développer :

— Elle en avait trois au début du mois. Il n'en reste qu'un, et c'est celui qui ne sort pas. Pourquoi elle aurait tué ses chats, hein ? Pour les manger ?

Ventus examina ses arguments un instant, puis s'assit sur la table, troublé.

— D'accord, dit-il. Disons qu'elle est innocente.

— T'es bouché, ou quoi ? Elle a pas tué vos putains de chats !

Mais Ventus, loin de l'écouter, agita sa glace pour le faire taire.

— Laisse-moi parler, exigea-t-il. Même si elle est innocente, ça ne change rien. La moitié du bloc la croit coupable.

— Et alors ?

— _Alors_, dit Ventus en levant les yeux au ciel, les chats disparaissent quand même. Il y a bien un tueur qui rôde. Tu auras beau clamer son innocence, la plupart des gens continueront de croire qu'elle les a empoisonnés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Que je distribue des flyers ?

Cette conversation commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, mais semblait beaucoup amuser Ventus ; ses yeux s'étaient illuminés d'une lueur de mauvais augure, et il glissa sur la table pour s'approcher de son invité.

— Il nous faut des preuves, dit-il. Si on a des preuves, ils ne pourront plus l'accuser.

Vanitas ne savait pas quand ils étaient devenus « nous », mais ce changement ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

— Et où tu veux qu'on trouve des preuves ?

— On ne va pas seulement trouver des preuves, l'informa Ventus. On va mener notre enquête. On va trouver le véritable coupable.

Vanitas voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais Ventus lui saisit le bras, l'air sérieux.

— C'est ta grand-mère, dit-il. On ne va tout de même pas les laisser dire ça. Et puis, on s'ennuie, ici.

Là-dessus, il n'avait pas tort. Vanitas se dégagea de son emprise, puis émit un claquement de langue irrité.

— Partenaires ? proposa Ventus en lui tendant la main.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?

Les yeux de Ventus glissèrent sur les pansements qui lui barraient le visage.

— Mon silence, ça suffit ?

Comme Vanitas ne répondait pas, il vint chercher la main qui pendait mollement à son côté et la serra énergiquement.

— Marché conclu !

Puis il fila vers le salon, tirant derrière lui son nouvel associé.

* * *

When will a write a canon vanven fic... when will i write more vanven in general... thank you for reading, au revoir


	2. Chapter 2

TW : on parle d'animaux morts

Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Comment tu sais qu'il les tue ?

Ventus, perdu dans la lecture de son « grand guide du parfait détective », acquiesça d'un air absent. Excédé, Vanitas lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

— Hé ! s'indigna Ventus.

— Comment tu sais qu'il les tue ?

L'intéressé referma le livre avec un air de connaisseur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il en ferait d'autre ?

— Les utiliser comme décoration ?

— Plus facile quand ils sont immobiles.

— On a peut-être affaire à un chatnappeur.

— Catnappeur. Si tu veux inventer des mots, essaie au moins de le faire correctement. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait. Ça ne colle pas au profil.

— Ta mère est fan d'Esprits criminels ?

Ventus l'ignora superbement. Il se leva pour chercher quelque chose dans la commode.

— Sérieusement, peut-être qu'il les mange, dit Vanitas en s'allongeant sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il paraît que ça goûte le lapin. Les vieux en mangeaient pendant la guerre. Ça colle au profil, ça ?

L'autre garçon marqua un silence. Enfin, il répondit :

— J'imagine. Quoi qu'il en soit, on aura du mal à les retrouver vivants.

Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement ému par cet état de fait et retourna à sa lecture avec un petit soupir forcé.

Fatigué de contempler le plafond, Vanitas sauta hors du lit et balaya la chambre du regard. Elle était beaucoup plus désordonnée qu'il ne s'y était attendu en entrant ; un bric-à-brac impressionnant s'étalait sur toutes les surfaces disponibles tandis que livres et vêtements sales gisaient sur le parquet grinçant, à peine visible sous le capharnaüm qui s'y était amassé au fil des jours — des mois, même, à en juger par la poussière qui lui montait au nez. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre ouverte pour observer les environs. Un des pansements de son front se décollait avec la sueur. Il grimaça.

— Tu n'as qu'à m'aider, si tu t'ennuies, lâcha Ventus sans lever la tête. Tu sais lire, non ?

— Désolé, j'ai arrêté les livres pour enfants.

Ventus lui jeta un regard assassin.

— Continue de rire. Ce n'est pas _mon_ innocence qui est en jeu, au cas où.

— Pas la mienne non plus, répliqua Vanitas.

Il quitta la fenêtre pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur, sans faire attention aux objets divers qu'il écrasait au passage.

— Quoi ? fit Ventus en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu devrais franchement penser à ranger ta chambre. On dirait une porcherie.

— T'es quoi, ma mère ? Range-la, si ça t'embête tant que ça.

Honnêtement, le bazar lui importait peu. Le contraste avec sa chambre à lui avait quelque chose de dépaysant. Là-bas, tout semblait lisse et figé, froid et vide. Celle de Ventus n'était rien de tout ça. Elle était...

_Vivante_, murmura une méchante voix au creux de son oreille.

Il cilla, ignora les battements soudain affolés de son cœur, et prit une inspiration.

— On pourrait le piéger, déclara-t-il tout à trac.

— Le piéger ? répéta Ventus. D'accord. Comment ?

La facilité avec laquelle il avait accepté sa proposition laissa Vanitas sans voix. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance, après quoi il répondit d'un ton faussement assuré :

— Puisqu'on ne peut pas retrouver les chats qui ont déjà disparu, on n'a qu'à... euh... mettre la main sur sa prochaine victime.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Accrocher un GPS au collier de tous les chats de la région ?

— On pourrait en suivre un.

Il y eut un moment de silence désagréable, puis Ventus éclata d'un rire clair et joyeux.

— Tu veux suivre un chat en espérant qu'il nous mène au catnappeur ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Tu te moques de moi ? Ça ne marchera jamais !

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

— Je croyais qu'il en chopait chaque semaine.

— Tu connais la taille de cette ville ? Tu imagines le nombre de chats qui traînent dans les rues ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?

— C'est un plan faisable qu'il nous faut, pas idiot et impossible.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais Vanitas jugea préférable de ne pas l'écouter. Il s'assit en tailleur et prit son air le plus mortellement sérieux. Il se pencha en avant, faisant signe à son interlocuteur de s'approcher de lui.

— Pas tant que ça, argua-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. Vous avez un chat ?

Ventus secoua la tête.

— Mon frère est allergique.

— Les chats ne s'éloignent pas de leur territoire, l'informa Vanitas, sans vraiment savoir s'il avait raison. Enfin, pas beaucoup. Si les chats de la vieille ont disparu, le coupable ne doit pas se trouver très loin. Les autres, ils venaient d'où ?

— Les chats ? J'en sais rien. Roxas m'a dit que Pence en avait perdu un la semaine dernière, et au moins un de ceux d'Olette a été retrouvé mort, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de lui. Ah, et j'ai entendu Seifer et sa bande en parler. Ils n'habitent pas loin d'ici.

— Où ?

— À une ou deux rues du parc, je crois. Je ne vais pas beaucoup par-là.

— Sauf quand t'as envie de péter la tronche d'un inconnu.

— À peu près, sourit Ventus. C'est près de chez toi ?

Vanitas se renfrogna. Les bons soins de Ventus n'avaient que partiellement réglé le problème et, malgré ses assurances, il n'était pas médecin. Sa blessure lui faisait toujours mal. Quant à sa fierté, elle ne s'en remettrait pas de sitôt. Il n'accorda pas un regard à son hôte lorsqu'il grommela :

— Mouais.

Indifférent à son apparent manque de motivation, Ventus croisa les bras derrière la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda-t-il. On va voir ?

Pour toute réponse, Vanitas se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

— Quoi, tu m'en veux encore ? C'était juste un petit coup de poing de rien du tout !

Vanitas fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Ventus le rattrapa dans le couloir et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur au petit trot. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, occupé à envoyer valser les quelques petits cailloux qui croisaient son chemin, mais Vanitas pouvait voir ses mains agitées rentrer et sortir de ses poches, impatientes de donner leur avis. Visiblement incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Ventus demanda :

— Comment tu t'appelles, au fait ?

Vanitas ouvrit une bouche sidérée.

— Quoi ?

— On ne s'est pas présentés, au cas où.

Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, espérant y trouver le plaisir de le contredire, et en revint bredouille. Ventus, comme les deux autres, n'avait à aucun moment prononcé son nom ; il s'était bêtement imaginé que le garçon le connaissait déjà, mais jouer au détective avec un parfait inconnu ne le gênait visiblement pas plus que ça. Dans sa tête, un poing dans la figure faisait une présentation acceptable. Un peu irrité, Vanitas décida d'ignorer la question. Il afficha un sourire suffisant auquel son acolyte ne réagit pas.

— Je sais qui tu es, moi, finit-il par lâcher.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Ventus. Et je suis qui, exactement ?

Vanitas fit mine de réfléchir.

— Roxas, non ? On m'a dit que c'était le plus bête des deux.

Ventus le frappa à l'épaule, ce qui le désarçonna légèrement ; pas assez, néanmoins, pour effacer le sourire qui étirait à nouveau ses lèvres.

— Te fous pas de moi !

Vanitas évita un nouveau coup avec un ricanement moqueur. Finalement, Ventus abandonna la partie.

— T'as raison, de toute façon, dit-il en reprenant son chemin. Je suis beaucoup plus intelligent que lui.

— Et plus moche. Enfin, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Ventus l'ignora.

— Comment tu t'appelles, alors ?

— Devine.

— C'est injuste. J'ai pas d'espions, moi !

Lui non plus ; deux oreilles avaient suffi. Il rejeta l'accusation d'un geste de la main.

— Va demander aux autres mioches.

— Ils t'appellent « face de pet ». Je peux faire pareil, si ça t'arrange.

Il ne préférait pas.

— Vanitas, lâcha-t-il d'un ton égal.

— Vanitas ? (Il plissa du nez.) Dur. Enfin, c'est pas ta faute, mais quand même.

— Je préfère ça à Ventus, rétorqua sèchement l'intéressé.

À sa grande surprise, Ventus rit.

— Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Appelle-moi Ven. C'est ce que tout le monde fait.

Vanitas n'aimait pas être « tout le monde ». Il hocha néanmoins la tête, les yeux fixés sur le parc qui émergeait à l'horizon.

Trois adolescents, assis sur un banc défraîchi, semblaient discuter avec animation. Vanitas les connaissait bien — il s'était confronté à eux le jour même de son arrivée, et l'expérience s'était révélée suffisamment désagréable pour qu'il évite de la réitérer. Ven, remarqua-t-il, les observait avec circonspection. Il finit par détourner le regard et, par prudence, Vanitas l'imita.

— Seifer et sa bande, l'informa Ven lorsqu'ils en furent assez éloignés pour parler librement. Pas vraiment dangereux, mais tous cons comme des balais, d'après Roxas.

— Je croyais que tu leur avais déjà parlé, nota Vanitas.

— Je les ai _entendu_ parler, nuance. Et c'était en ville, pas ici. Je déteste cet endroit.

Vanitas jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais il ne distinguait guère plus que quelques arbres immobiles. Le parc n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il en avait l'air, une fois qu'on s'était habitué à la rouille et aux insectes qui vous prenaient pour leur déjeuner. À ça et au soleil de plomb. Rien qu'y penser lui donnait la migraine.

Ven pressa le pas, l'obligeant à faire de même. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant chez lui quelques minutes plus tard, non sans avoir suspicieusement analysé les passants qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin. Un gros chat gris les suivit des yeux en se léchant la patte. Ils l'ignorèrent.

— Bien, fit Ven en s'installant sur le muret qui ceignait le jardin avant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

— Je croyais que tu étais un brillant détective, répliqua Vanitas.

— Je suis encore en formation. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un acolyte, tu vois. Pour les tâches ingrates, et pour me donner des idées. Donc ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Trouve-toi un chat et suis-le.

— Et toi ?

— J'attendrai ton rapport. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour surveiller les environs. Imagine que le tueur de chats s'en rende compte... à ta place, je protégerais mes arrières.

— Tu veux protéger mes arrières ? T'es même pas capable de te protéger tout seul !

Quelque chose lui disait que Ven ne le laisserait pas l'oublier de sitôt.

— J'avais peur de te faire mal, c'est tout. C'est ta faute, t'as l'air trop fragile.

Ven lui adressa son plus large sourire.

— Trop gentil de ta part. Je ne sais pas à quoi ces enfants pensaient, en te décrivant comme le diable en personne. T'es plus attentionné que ma mère, c'est trop mignon.

— J'ai essayé de leur dire que j'étais quelqu'un de bien.

— En leur envoyant des marrons à la figure ? rit Ven. Tu les as trouvés où, d'ailleurs ? C'est pas encore la saison.

Vanitas leva les mains devant lui puis secoua la tête.

— Désolé, monsieur le détective, mais ceci est un dossier confidentiel.

— Allez !

— Adressez-vous à ma secrétaire, la prochaine...

Ven l'interrompit en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule, qu'il ne se priva pas de rendre avec les intérêts.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ? demanda Vanitas en massant son bras meurtri.

Il désignait un chat tacheté, assis sur le capot d'une voiture flamboyante. Ven l'examina de loin.

— Il traîne souvent ici ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je garde un catalogue de tous les chats de la ville ?

— T'as l'air du genre à avoir des hobbys chelous. Je veux dire, regarde tes cheveux.

Qu'est-ce que ses cheveux avaient à voir là-dedans ? Il posa une main sur le haut de son crâne, soudain inquiet. Ven éclata de rire.

— T'es trop drôle, toi, quand tu t'y mets ! Tu devrais voir ta tête !

— Tu devrais voir la tienne, cracha-t-il, piqué au vif. J'ai entendu dire que certains enfants venaient la voir juste pour se faire peur.

— Certains ne peuvent pas tolérer la vue de la beauté parfaite quand elle croise leur chemin, soupira Ven. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

Ce gosse avait toujours réponse à tout. La mâchoire serrée, Vanitas se jura de persister dans sa tâche jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à l'humilier au-delà des limites humaines.

— Donc, ce chat, rappela-t-il vivement. Tu comptes en faire quelque chose, ou bien ?

— C'est toi qui m'as provoqué ! Enfin, si tu insistes. Mais tu viens avec moi.

— Pourquoi, t'as peur ?

— Non, je m'ennuie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le chat qui sauta souplement sur le trottoir, manifestement lassé de se réchauffer au soleil. Ven le suivit du regard, puis se tourna vers Vanitas, cette fois on ne peut plus sérieux.

— On y va ?

_xxxxx_

Ils ne trouvèrent pas le tueur de chats, mais ils eurent le plaisir de découvrir une poubelle éventrée dont le contenu pourrissait joyeusement au fond d'une impasse nauséabonde. Ventus s'en approcha avec curiosité, puis la montra du doigt, visiblement surpris, et s'écria :

— Viens voir, Vanitas ! Tu vas jamais le croire !

Vanitas, qui en était prudemment demeuré éloigné, s'avança d'un air méfiant.

— Quoi ?

— Viens plus près.

Il s'exécuta à contrecœur. La vanité de cette traque l'avait vidé de tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie, et il n'avait plus la force de se rebeller. Ils avaient marché pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures, et Ven ne s'était pas privé de l'ensevelir sous une dizaine d'histoires à dormir debout, de la présence prouvée des extraterrestres au sud de la ville jusqu'à son voisin Setzer, qu'il jurait avoir surpris en train d'ôter sa peau humaine pour dévoiler un corps de reptilien.

— Tu vois ? fit Ven en lui passant un bras autour de l'épaule.

Vanitas, qui s'était pincé le nez, plissa les yeux pour chercher dans le tas d'ordures ce que Ventus avait bien pu y distinguer. Il n'y avait rien.

— Ça te ressemble ! s'exclama Ven d'un ton joyeux, puis il le gratifia d'une chiquenaude sur la tempe et s'enfuit en courant.

Toute l'énergie gaspillée par cette « mission » imbécile lui revint d'un coup — avide de revanche, il le poursuivit en vociférant des insultes qui firent se retourner quelques passants outrés.

Nullement découragé par l'insuccès de leur projet du jour, Ven déclara une autre tentative nécessaire ; Vanitas se retrouva donc devant chez lui dès le lendemain, bien trop tôt pour une journée de vacances, si fatigué qu'il aurait pu s'endormir directement sur la pelouse. À son grand agacement, il découvrit bien vite que sa nouvelle connaissance n'était guère portée sur la ponctualité. Il patientait depuis près d'une demi-heure quand la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur la rue.

— Hé, Vanitas ! l'appela Ven en agitant la main. Ça alors, t'es déjà là ?

L'intéressé ne prit pas la peine de répondre ; bien décidé à ne plus jamais approcher cet être abject, il tourna les talons en marmonnant toutes les grossièretés qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi la veille, de toute façon ? C'était un profond imbécile doublé d'un traître et d'un menteur qui passait son temps à inventer des histoires que même le plus stupide des gosses de la ville n'aurait pas cru pour un sou. Tout ça sans parler du poing dans la figure — qui, il l'avait décidé, ne valait plus la peine d'être jamais mentionné.

Il avait atteint le coin de la rue quand il perçut quelqu'un courir derrière lui. À peine eut-il le temps de faire volte-face qu'une tornade blonde se jetait sur lui, le souffle court et toujours en pyjama. Vanitas tenta de s'en dégager, mais Ven ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et il s'agrippa à lui avec une force surprenante pour un garçon de son âge.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il, l'air défait. J'avais oublié, c'est tout, s'il te plaît, pars pas !

Après quelques secondes de lutte acharnée, Vanitas parvint enfin à s'affranchir de son emprise.

— M'en fous, lâcha-t-il. Je rentre chez moi.

— Non, attends !

Vanitas fit la sourde oreille. Il se mit en marche, les mains dans les poches de son short, maudissant tous les êtres vivants qui avaient un jour eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. Il s'attendait à ce que Ventus insiste, mais il ne le suivit pas, cette fois ; il se contenta de le regarder partir, ce qui, curieusement, lui tapa sur les nerfs.

— Mais on n'a pas fini notre enquête, argua Ven après quelques secondes.

Vanitas s'immobilisa puis se tourna vers lui.

— Et alors ?

— Je ne peux pas y arriver tout seul...

— C'est ton problème, ça, pas le mien. Je me casse.

La profonde déception qu'afficha son visage frappa Vanitas comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Soudain à bout de souffle, il fit craquer ses jointures et regarda ailleurs.

— Pourquoi tu vas pas emmerder ton frère et ta copine ? siffla-t-il à son corps défendant.

Ven grimaça.

— Je ne vais pas traîner avec eux tous les jours de ma vie... en plus, ils sont nuls, pour ces choses-là. Ils passent leur temps à ne parler qu'entre eux et à rigoler de la fois où leur prof a puni un de leurs amis pour je ne sais pas trop quoi ou, j'en sais rien, de la dernière carte Pokémon. C'est quoi, l'intérêt ? J'ai juste envie de me faire mes propres amis, pour une fois.

Vanitas le dévisagea en silence. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne comprenait pas.

— Et puis, c'est toujours mieux que d'attendre de cramer au soleil, non ? ajouta Ven avec un peu plus d'entrain.

Là-dessus, il n'avait pas tort. Il ne comptait pas rentrer chez la vieille, de toute façon, et une journée passée à pourchasser des chats valait toujours mieux qu'une journée à attendre que s'écoule le temps.

— Tu me dois une glace, décréta-t-il finalement.

Le visage de Ven s'éclaira sensiblement.

— D'accord ! Bon, tu viens ?

Xion et Roxas étaient occupés à manger leur petit-déjeuner lorsque Ven le fit installer devant la table de la cuisine. Si Xion parut déconcertée par sa présence, Roxas, lui, en fut tellement abasourdi qu'il ouvrit grand la bouche, oubliant momentanément les céréales qu'il était en train de mâcher.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda-t-il en le pointant impoliment du doigt.

Pour toute réponse, Vanitas lui adressa un doigt d'honneur qui fit rire Ven si fort qu'il manqua de renverser la moitié de la bouteille de lait à côté de son bol.

— On a des trucs à faire, finit-il par répondre d'un air mystérieux. Tiens, mange ça. Tu vas avoir besoin de forces, aujourd'hui.

Il poussa ses céréales vers Vanitas avant de préparer son propre repas. Vanitas haussa les sourcils, mais le sourire de Xion le dissuada de faire un commentaire.

— Des forces pour quoi ? demanda Roxas.

— Quelqu'un m'a posé une question ? fit Ven. J'ai rien entendu.

— T'es chiant, à la fin ! J'ai _pas_ mangé le reste des pop-corn, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ?

Ventus secoua la tête.

— Excuse-moi, je suis occupé à manger avec mon nouveau meilleur ami qui est bien plus cool que toi. On en reparlera plus tard.

Roxas sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Xion, qui s'apprêtait à le suivre, leva les yeux au ciel.

— Une belle bande de drama queens, soupira-t-elle alors que Ven lui adressait un sourire rayonnant. Vous êtes pas possibles, tous les deux. (Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Vanitas, l'air désolé.) J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages.

Il se retint de dire qu'il ne s'était engagé à rien ; de toute façon, elle était déjà partie. Trop fatigué pour réagir, il se contenta d'un bref haussement d'épaules et poursuivit son repas.

Ven se trouvant être un mangeur extraordinairement lent, ils ne quittèrent la maison qu'une heure plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à remettre en route un mécanisme de torture bien huilé. Il leur fallut quelques tours du quartier-cible pour trouver un chat satisfaisant et suffisamment dégourdi pour leur permettre de passer le temps. Quelques tours encore pour le perdre derrière les haies d'un jardin privé à travers lesquelles ils ne distinguaient rien de plus que des rais de lumière épars. Ils attendirent un moment, mais le chat ne ressortit pas ; ils finirent donc par faire marche arrière et se mirent en quête d'un autre animal à espionner.

— Tu sais, déclara Ven alors qu'ils perdaient la trace du quatrième d'affilée, on devrait écrire un livre, avec toutes ces données. Je suis sûr que tout le monde se demande ce que fait son chat toute la journée.

— Il dort, énuméra Vanitas, il se planque, il mange, il dort, il joue avec les ordures, il bronze, il dort. Très intéressant. La prochaine fois, prends ton appareil photo, qu'on puisse documenter la chose.

Ven fit la moue.

— J'essaie juste de nous trouver un truc marrant à faire. Ah, j'ai mal aux jambes. Et j'ai faim...

Il lorgnait Vanitas comme s'il en attendait quelque chose et, voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, il ajouta :

— On peut aller chez toi ?

Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut l'échine. Du sable dans la bouche. Lentement, il répéta :

— Chez moi ?

Ven acquiesça.

— Ta maison n'est pas loin, non ?

Et, soudain, il se sentit si léger qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, attentif à ne pas paraître trop visiblement soulagé.

— La maison de la vieille, tu veux dire.

— Je croyais que tu vivais avec elle.

— C'est chiant, là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ?

Ven ouvrit grand la bouche, puis désigna sa langue.

— Faim, dit-il. Et soif. Elle a bien quelque chose pour nous, non ?

— Seulement si t'aimes les vieux biscuits moisis, répondit Vanitas avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Juste de l'eau, alors. Dépêche, j'en ai marre de marcher.

Vanitas nota qu'il n'avait pas attendu son avis pour se mettre à trottiner devant lui. Tant pis — il n'aimait ni la maison ni la vieille, mais tout valait mieux qu'une heure de plus à filer un chat sous ce soleil de plomb.

La vieille, pour tout dire, se fichait éperdument de cette visite impromptue. Elle salua Ventus, qui lui répondit avec une politesse tout étrangère, puis retourna vaquer à ses occupations dans une véranda où Vanitas n'aurait mis les pieds pour rien au monde. Si elle pouvait supporter ce genre de températures infernales, elle ne pouvait être que d'une engeance satanique certaine. Mieux valait garder ses distances tant que c'était encore possible.

— Ça ne sent pas très bon, nota Ven alors qu'il examinait sa chambre en plissant le nez. Et c'est tout vide. Où sont tes affaires ?

— Dans l'armoire.

Ven ouvrit la commode, l'œil critique.

— Il n'y a que des vêtements.

— Et ?

— Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu rigoles, quand même ?

À vrai dire, il n'avait pas su quoi apporter de plus. Ses parents l'avaient simplement pressé de faire ses bagages sans un mot sur sa destination. Il avait oublié tellement de choses derrière lui que la vieille en personne avait dû lui fournir les produits de première nécessité. Il avait cru qu'elle s'en plaindrait, mais elle n'avait rien dit. En fait, elle lui avait même acheté quelques livres, en passant.

Ven mit la main sur l'un d'eux, encore ouvert à côté de son oreiller râpeux.

— Star Wars ? s'étonna Ven. Cool. T'es pas si nul que ça, finalement.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

— Je savais que tu ne faisais pas grand-chose pour t'amuser, mais c'est vraiment pire que ce que j'imaginais, poursuivit-il en embrassant la chambre du regard. T'as vraiment rien d'autre ? Des consoles, des jeux, n'importe quoi ?

Vanitas se sentit honteux sans savoir pourquoi. Qu'en pouvait-il, de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu son mot à dire.

— C'est quand, ton anniversaire ?

La question le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il dut y réfléchir un instant.

— Le vingt-et-un décembre, répondit-il.

— Ah. Bon, bah, à ton prochain anniversaire, demande à Mme Figgs de t'acheter une PlayStation. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester toute l'année comme ça.

— Je ne compte pas vivre ici toute l'année, rétorqua Vanitas. C'est juste pour l'été.

— Ah bon ? Tu vis où, alors ?

— Chez mes parents. (Après une hésitation, il ajouta :) C'est eux qui m'ont emmené ici.

Ven se gratta négligemment le front.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

— J'en sais rien.

— T'en sais rien ? Ils sont partis en vacances ?

Il sentit son corps se couvrir de sueurs froides. Son cœur accéléra la cadence. Il s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés.

— Je ne crois pas, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

En fait, ses parents ne l'avaient mis au courant de rien. Ils avaient pu rester à la maison comme ils avaient pu s'en être allés ; Vanitas n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, et il ne risquait pas de poser la question.

Ventus demeura un moment silencieux, puis, à son grand soulagement, décida de changer de sujet.

— Et Mme Figgs, c'est ta grand-mère ?

Ils l'entendaient désormais s'affairer à la cuisine, les casseroles s'entrechoquant dans un concert grinçant. Vanitas l'écouta une poignée de secondes, puis fronça les sourcils.

— J'en peux plus de cette odeur de vieux pet, lâcha-t-il. On va dehors ?

Ven lui lança bien un regard interrogateur, mais il n'insista pas plus longtemps. Il s'empressa de trouver quelque chose à raconter et finit par opter pour les souvenirs de son chien Vexen, mort l'année précédente d'avoir croqué un crapaud venimeux.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent de la même façon, à quelques détails près ; afin d'éviter de subir un interrogatoire en règle de la part de Roxas et Xion, ils se retrouvaient directement chez la vieille, où ils finirent par passer le plus clair de leur temps. Les chats se laissaient suivre avant de se volatiliser dans le néant, pourtant le catnappeur demeurait invisible, dissimulé derrière les traits d'une personne ordinaire qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à démasquer.

Malgré l'accumulation de ces essais avortés, Ven ne perdait pas espoir. Le quatrième jour, il avait rejoint Vanitas, un petit carnet sous le bras, arguant qu'un enquêteur digne de ce nom se devait de garder une trace écrite de ses avancées ; depuis, il prenait des notes comme si sa vie en dépendait, et, si elles ne les menaient nulle part, elles avaient au moins le mérite de mettre ses talents artistiques à l'épreuve. Il passait parfois tellement de temps à tirer le portrait d'un matou du quartier que Vanitas devait l'en arracher de force, faisant fi de ses bruyantes protestations.

L'événement ne se produisit que deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils observaient un chat tigré sans propriétaire apparent. Les garçons l'avaient déjà suivi plus d'une fois, toujours sans succès, mais Ven l'appréciait et insistait souvent pour y revenir sous des prétextes divers et variés. Dans un élan d'inspiration, il l'avait appelé Myde et lui caressait la tête dès qu'il parvenait à s'en approcher — une affection que l'animal lui rendait la plupart du temps avec des ronronnements appuyés.

Il avait joué avec lui un long moment, cet après-midi-là, puis Myde s'était lassé et les avait quittés sans un au revoir. Il s'était faufilé entre deux petites maisons identiques, parfaitement ennuyeuses, et Ven l'avait rattrapé de justesse de l'autre côté. Les deux apprentis détectives le pistèrent en prenant soin de garder leurs distances — si le chat revenait vers eux, le plan serait une nouvelle fois fichu, et ils n'auraient d'autre choix que d'errer à travers le quartier en attendant une opportunité qui, Vanitas le savait, ne se présenterait pas de sitôt. Il faisait trop chaud, trop sec, et la plupart des chats, à cette heure-ci, préféraient moins se promener que se dorer au soleil.

Pas celui-ci.

Myde déambulait à travers les rues, aux abords du parc, sur les murets de pierre tiède et lissée par le temps. Ils le suivirent près d'un conteneur vide et rouillé, dont l'utilisation leur demeurait à ce jour inconnue. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il s'assit devant une fenêtre oblitérée par du papier jauni. Reprirent leur chemin quand le chat s'en désintéressa et traversa la route d'un petit pas pressé.

Il les mena jusqu'au coin de la rue, quelques mètres plus loin, vers une bâtisse de plain-pied qu'ils avaient déjà dépassé à de nombreuses reprises. Vanitas connaissait la suite ; le chat passerait en dessous de la haie puis disparaîtrait dans le jardin, et la journée, comme toujours, s'arrêterait juste là, au milieu de nulle part, exactement comme elle avait commencé. La fin du voyage. La haie était si épaisse qu'ils ne pouvaient rien distinguer au travers, et les chats poursuivaient leur route sans personne pour les observer.

— Encore raté, soupira Ven en croisant les bras. J'en ai marre qu'ils passent tous par là.

— À leur place, je m'enfuirais aussi, répondit Vanitas. À voir ta tête d'allumé chaque jour qui passe...

— Qu'ils s'estiment heureux de ne voir que la mienne. La tienne les ferait tomber inconscient.

— Très spirituel, Ventus.

— Merci.

Il s'approcha de la haie, tenta vainement d'y percer un trou, sans succès. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

— On n'y arrivera jamais, se lamenta-t-il.

— Ça alors, ironisa Vanitas.

— Je croyais que c'était une bonne idée. Ça avait des chances de marcher, tu sais. Si seulement on avait de l'équipement adapté ! J'ai vu un film, une fois, où une fille poursuivait un voleur en collant une puce au fond de son sac à dos, et tout se retrouvait sur son ordinateur. Ça avait l'air si facile...

— T'as un ordi ?

— Non. Mais ce n'est pas le problème, ajouta-t-il, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Le problème, c'est qu'on n'arrivera à rien comme ça. Il faut qu'on trouve autre chose. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen...

Vanitas haussa les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ne pas rester tranquillement chez soi et oublier toute cette histoire ? Si je me tape cette rue encore une seule fois, je vais devenir cinglé.

Ven lui lança un regard outré.

— Il y a un tueur qui rôde, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

— Et alors ? J'en peux rien, moi.

— Alors on doit l'arrêter, expliqua Ven comme s'il s'agissait d'une parfaite évidence. Il n'y a personne d'autre. On est les seuls à pouvoir le faire.

— Parce que tout le monde s'en fout.

— Pas moi.

Ils se défièrent du regard, et, une fois encore, Vanitas céda.

— Très bien, dit-il. Quand t'auras une idée, n'hésite pas à venir me chercher. Oh, mais ne pleure pas si personne ne vient ouvrir la porte. (Il palpa le haut de son crâne, l'air souffrant.) Je crois que je me suis pris un coup de soleil. J'ai besoin d'une — non, de deux semaines de repos. Au moins.

— Vanitas !

— Ouille, j'ai si mal, se plaignit-il en faisant mine de perdre l'équilibre.

Ven sembla sur le point de s'énerver, puis, à sa grande surprise, il éclata de rire.

— Bon, ça va, t'as gagné. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On peut aller chez moi — ma mère a racheté plein de glaces. Roxas et Xion ne mangent que ça. Tu peux même dormir là, si t'en as envie.

— Plutôt crever.

— Pourquoi ?

Vanitas répondit par un sourire narquois.

— Ma chambre sent meilleur que la tienne, dit-il.

— N'importe quoi ! s'insurgea Ven. Ma chambre est tout à fait...

Il s'interrompit soudain, l'air aux aguets.

— Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il en attrapant Vanitas par le bras.

— Entendu quoi ? Et lâche-moi, putain.

— Chht.

Ils firent silence, l'oreille tendue. Vanitas n'entendit rien.

— Il ne le refait plus, dit Ven à voix basse.

— Refaire quoi ?

— J'ai entendu Myde. Je veux dire, je l'ai entendu miauler.

Vanitas le gratifia d'un regard sceptique.

— Tu l'as rêvé, lâcha-t-il. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change ? On sait qu'il est là. On l'a vu entrer.

— Je sais, mais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase ; à la place, il pencha très légèrement la tête, la bouche ouverte, puis se tourna vers Vanitas, l'air troublé.

— Quoi ? s'impatienta ce dernier.

— On en a vu beaucoup passer par ici, non ?

— Donc ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Merci pour ton aide, Ventus. Maintenant que la question est réglée, si on se cassait d'ici ?

Ven passa un doigt sur sa bouche. Il tendit la main vers Vanitas, peut-être pour l'arrêter, mais Vanitas n'était parti nulle part ; il la contemplait en haussant les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien traverser la tête de son compagnon.

— J'ai une idée, annonça Ven d'un ton assuré. Mets-toi accroupi.

— Pour ?

— Je vais regarder ce qu'il y a là-dedans. À nous deux, on est assez grands, non ?

Vanitas sentit toute son énergie le quitter peu à peu.

— Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Sa question resta un moment en suspens ; Ven l'attrapa par les épaules, le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis déclara :

— Un pressentiment.

Après quoi il le relâcha et examina ses paumes d'un air intéressé.

— Je peux te porter, si tu as peur de te casser les jambes, dit-il enfin. Après tout, je suis plus fort que toi.

— Espère, ouais.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui me cache en hauteur pour lancer des cailloux sur des enfants de six ans, rappela Ven d'un ton brusque. J'imagine que tu es trop faible pour t'attaquer à un adversaire à ta taille.

Vanitas grinça des dents.

— Je ne suis pas faible, marmonna-t-il.

— T'es sûr de ça ?

Ven ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Vanitas serra les poings.

— OK, d'accord, va chier.

Puis il s'accroupit avec un juron. Ven lui accorda un sourire radieux.

— Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi, dit-il.

— Ta gueule et grimpe.

Il s'exécuta, lui tira les cheveux au passage, puis, une fois installé, lui tapota doucement la tête. Vanitas se releva difficilement, tâchant tant bien que mal de conserver un équilibre de plus en plus précaire. Ven pesait bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'aurait cru ; il jura à nouveau, prit quelques secondes pour se stabiliser, puis expira longuement, certain qu'il s'effondrerait au premier souffle de vent.

— Approche-toi un peu, l'enjoignit Ven d'en haut. Encore un peu... attends, je...

Sa voix s'éteignit.

Il y eut un long moment de vide, un instant figé, désagréable, durant lequel Ven cessa tout mouvement. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il s'était tu, il renforça sa prise sur le crâne de Vanitas, assez pour lui tirer une exclamation de douleur étouffée. Ce dernier le sentit parcouru d'un violent frisson, puis il s'agita tant et si bien que Vanitas manqua de trébucher.

— Arrête de...

Mais Ven lui plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche.

— Fais-moi descendre, articula celui-ci d'une voix tendue. _Fais-moi descendre !_

Son ton urgent ne laissa pas à Vanitas le loisir de tergiverser. Alors qu'il se baissait précipitamment, Ven bondit au sol, évita la chute de justesse, puis le saisit par le poignet et se mit à courir.

Ils coururent longtemps ; lorsque Vanitas faisait mine de ralentir, Ven le tirait derrière lui sans un mot d'explication. Vanitas sentit l'angoisse enrouler ses bras tentaculaires autour de son abdomen. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais la rue était déserte, et elle l'était encore lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, à quelques mètres de la maison de Ven.

Il fallut un moment à Vanitas pour reprendre sa respiration. Son cœur tentait follement de s'échapper de sa poitrine, si bien qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir rebondir sur le sol, loin de toute cette étrange comédie.

Ven se laissa tomber par terre, une main sur le torse.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a..., commença Vanitas, mais Ven secoua frénétiquement la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un résultat de leur course effrénée, mais qui désormais semblaient témoigner d'une terreur sans nom.

Vanitas déglutit avec difficulté. Il s'accroupit en face de lui, tout en faisant de son mieux pour masquer l'instinctive épouvante qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Vanitas l'attrapa par les épaules.

— Hé, tu m'écoutes ?

— C'est lui, articula Ven, encore secoué.

— Qui lui ?

— Il a tué... il était assis par terre et il a... y avait du _sang_ qui —

Il fut interrompu par un hoquet situé quelque part entre la terreur et le dégoût. Incapable de savoir comment réagir, Vanitas le regarda sans rien dire. Ven ne bougeait pas. Il respirait avec une exagération qui n'aurait d'habitude pas manqué de lui taper sur les nerfs.

— Il m'a vu, dit Ven après un moment.

Il leva les yeux vers Vanitas. Celui-ci sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Aucune réponse ne lui vint en tête. Ven baissa la voix.

— Il ne va pas me...

Il frissonna sans terminer sa phrase. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Vanitas secoua la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il te fasse ? déclara-t-il avec une assurance feinte. C'est les chats qu'il tue, pas les gens. T'es un chat ?

— Non, mais...

— Bah alors. Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes.

Ven le dévisagea un instant, bouche bée.

— Si tu l'avais vu, tu t'inquiéterais aussi ! s'indigna-t-il. Il —

— Tu sais ce qui arrivera si on apprend qu'il bute les chats du quartier ?

Ven pinça les lèvres et, après ce qui ressemblait à un long débat intérieur, fit non de la tête.

— Rien. Tout le monde s'en fout, des chats. Il devra peut-être payer 100 balles à la police, et alors ? Ça vaut rien, 100 balles, pour un vieux.

— Il n'était pas si vieux que...

— Mais buter un gosse, continua Vanitas sans faire attention à lui, c'est pas juste 100 balles. C'est la prison direct. Personne ne l'a trouvé avant aujourd'hui. Il est pas assez con pour se ruiner la vie.

— Et s'il s'en fout ?

— Il s'est caché derrière une haie d'un mètre d'épaisseur. Il a aucune envie de se faire prendre. Et puis, ce serait complètement débile. T'as un témoin, tu sais.

— Ah ? Qui ça ?

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel.

— Moi, demeuré. J'étais là, tu te souviens ?

Ventus se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres.

— Désolé.

— De quoi ?

Ven ignora la question. Il se releva, et Vanitas fit semblant de ne pas le voir vaciller.

— Tu veux regarder la télé ? Ma mère est partie. J'ai envie de regarder la télé.

Vanitas n'aimait pas particulièrement la télévision, mais il acquiesça en silence.

La maison ne lui avait jamais paru aussi grande et vide. Ventus avait zappé mécaniquement jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une chaîne de dessin animé populaire, puis il s'était enfoncé dans le canapé sans dire un mot, les yeux rivés sur l'écran sans le voir. Vanitas devait bien admettre qu'il n'y prêtait pas non plus la plus grande attention ; les bruits violents le faisaient sursauter (du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours détesté ça) et les couleurs vibrantes attiraient parfois son regard, mais il passa le plus clair de son temps à jeter de brefs coups d'œil à son voisin qui, lui, n'y réagissait qu'à peine. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Ven avait bien pu voir là-dedans. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas tellement envie de l'imaginer. Rien qu'y penser lui retournait l'estomac ; il décida donc de ne pas y penser du tout.

La porte d'entrée claqua deux heures plus tard, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Vanitas profita du retour de la maîtresse de maison pour se relever.

— J'y vais, dit-il.

Ventus ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis il haussa les épaules. Son attitude l'irrita ; il fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce d'un pas furieux, avant d'être arrêté à quelques pas de la porte par une main sur son épaule.

— Tu peux venir demain ? demanda Ven.

Vanitas pinça les lèvres.

— Pourquoi ? On l'a trouvé, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de plus ?

— Je sais pas, hésita Ven, on pourrait...

Vanitas l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

— On pourrait rien du tout, dit-il sèchement. Oublie ça et passe à autre chose. Je rentre.

À nouveau, Ven l'arrêta.

— J'ai juste pas envie d'être tout seul, d'accord ? confessa-t-il à voix basse.

— Pourquoi ? T'as peur ?

Ven s'agita.

— Oui.

Il y eut un silence, rien d'autre que le claquement vif des pas de sa mère sur le parquet de l'étage. Vanitas ne pensait à rien. Un bourdonnement désagréable lui vrillait les oreilles, et il faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer.

_Fais un effort._

Le visage de Ven ne reflétait rien d'autre qu'un espoir innocent, terrifiant, et Vanitas songea d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne : _Il compte sur toi._

Alors il répondit :

— Et alors ?

Et sans regarder en arrière, il s'en alla.

* * *

Merci pour la lecture, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, portez-vous bien et à la prochaine !


End file.
